


Overboard (1987)

by Awalyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overboard Fusion, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Top Eren Yeager, overboard movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awalyn/pseuds/Awalyn
Summary: “Baby!” Eren called and smiled broadly. He got up quickly and ran to the smaller man, but he just frowned and raised his hand in warning.“STOP! I don´t know this man!”“Mr. Doe, this man is your husband.”“Husband?” The black-haired man blinked his eyes and looked at Eren in horror.“I can´t believe my sweet Levi doesn´t know his own husband. I am in shock!” Eren put his hand affectionately on his heart and looked at the director like a broken man“This Neanderthal is definitely not my husband! After all, I´m not into men!” Levi walked casually around Eren.“But come on Levi."“Levi? That´s definitely not my name!”
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1 Eren POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. First at all, I would like to thank you for kudos and for your coments on The Proposal. You made e very happy and I´m glad you liked the crossover. 
> 
> I have another crossover for you on the movie Overboard I hope you like it so much as The Proposal. :-)
> 
> There are no other character from AOT 
> 
> The one last thing: Levi as arrogant, rich, 25 years old brat  
> Eren as rough, poor, 30 years old carpenter  
> Enjoy :-)

Eren worked as a carpenter in a small company owned by his friend Derek. It wasn’t a dream job, but the thirty-year-old brunet couldn’t choose. He had four siblings on his neck after the death of the parents. Eren would lie if he said he took the upbringing of four teenagers seriously. Of course, he was not an exemplary parent, but he did what he could to take care of them at least financially. When his boss gave him a new order, he put it in his old and rusty pickup truck, which would surely fall apart in a moment, and headed to the designated address. When he arrived at the place, he could not believe his own eyes. A luxury yacht stands majestic in the port.  
“Woooow.” Eren got out of the car dazed and went to the yacht. Brunet looked at it with his mouth open and there was no doubt that the man had never seen anything more luxurious in his life.  
“I already told you, that I can´t sit on a yacht where nothing happened for ten minutes! I´m bored, so do something about it!” Brunet raised an eyebrow as a deep but arrogant voice reached his ears. He got on the board with his instruments, which were stored in a box, and looked in the direction from which the voice was coming.  
“Halloo? Mr. Ackerman?” A tall man with a hat and sunglasses came into the view. His clothes were apparently more expensive than Eren´s car and he held a rifle in his hand.  
“What do you want here?”  
“Has anyone been looking for a carpenter? My boss sent me here.”  
“Oh, that was my son Levi.”  
“And can you tell me where to find him?” The man left without an answer. Fucker!  
“Okay, this is not a good start.” Eren sighed as a black-haired man came down the stairs and sternly measured the carpenter with his grey eyes.  
“Are you the carpenter?”  
“Yes, Eren Yeager.”  
“You´re late!” Okay, this is definitely not a good start, he thought, following the smaller man into the cabin. Eren was used to rich people talking to him like he was garbage, but he felt that this man will be pissing him off.  
“Do you have any recommendations?”  
“No, you know I just move on here, but I´ve been doing this fucking job for many years.” Eren looked around the cabin with awe.  
“This cabin is awesome!” The man just casually lit the cigarette and looked somewhere in front of him.  
“You better not touch anything!”  
“No problem, sir.”  
“My servant James will be watching you.”  
“And don’t you want to take my fingerprints before I start?” The man turned to Eren, and if his death glare could kill, the carpenter will be already lying on the ground.  
“And don´t go so close to me, it´s disgusting!”  
“So you don´t fuck with it.”  
“Did you say something?”  
“I asked what do you need?”  
“My closet.” The man opened the door and Eren entered the room, which was bigger than half of his house.  
“Do you see how inadequate it is here? I need new shoe racks.”  
“I´m sorry, but they told me this was an emergency.”  
“It is! And I need new clothes drawers too.” The carpenter looked around the closet. It will definitely not be impossible.  
“So?”  
“Yeah, I get it, you want me to remodel your closet.” Eren didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous. Perhaps it was the men´s presence, or his sharp gaze, that he felt somewhere in his bones. Eren´s palms sweated as he looked at the man, who rolled his eyes.  
“And what am I explaining to you now? Is English a foreign language to you or are you just such an idiot?” Eren gritted his teeth wanting to strangle the cheeky devil. The man took a cigarette with his bored expression and walked out of the closet. He perfumed himself in the bedroom, and while Eren began to measure a servant some to the man with a tray of caviar.  
“Sir.”  
“Finally James!” The carpenter wrote down the sizes into a small notebook, secretly watching the man pick up the caviar on the cracker and put it in his mouth. As soon as the bite touched his tongue, he spits it out.  
“What kind of slimy disgust it is James? When I tell you that I want quality caviar, do I have to emphasize that it shouldn´t be this bait for fish?”  
“I´m sorry, sir.”  
“The caviar should be round and hard and moderately large.” Eren stopped working and looked at the man with his mouth open. Why is this black-haired devil looking at him?  
“And it will burst in your mouth at the right moment.”The notebook fell of Eren´s hands and he had to clear his throat to hide his embarrassment while the black-haired man looked at him with a smirk. Shit!  
“Carpenter?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“You have 48 hours, you can start! James, throw that disgust away and watch him!”  
“Yes, sir.”

•••

Eren looked out of the window and saw the little black-haired devil on the deckchair. The carpenter´s eyes slid to his body as the man says something in French on the phone. Eren just shook his head in disapproval and shot the blinds, but still heard everything being said on the board. Eren picked up the emery and began to sand the wood too aggressively. He wasn’t happy that he had to let his brothers alone, they will probably eat some frozen food or nothing. He should be with them, but Eren needs this job, bills hoarded day by day and he has to pay them.  
“I want that picture!” Eren rolled his eyes.  
“If you don´t buy it for me, I´ll fire you! Who do you think you´re talking to?!”  
“So you don´t fuck with it!” Eren hurriedly threw the emery on the floor and went to the closet with the shelf. This was unbelievable. Some people don’t have money to survive and that fucker scatter money for some pictures. 

A few hours passed when the brunet´s stomach cringed. The man paused for a moment, took off his T-shirt, and sat down on a chair. He picked up a plate of crackers and leaned back comfortably. He closed his eyes only a moment when he felt pain in his calf.  
“Hey! Why do you have a break?” Eren opened his eyes and disperse himself.  
“Do you always kick your employees?”  
“Only the lazy ones!” The smaller man walked over to the table and began rummaging through it. Eren would have sworn that a black-haired man deliberately provokes him. He shook his perfect ass in front of Eren and he almost choked on the cracker as he imagined fucking him right where he stood. The mark he had just below the hem of his shorts, in his left cheek was fucking sexy.  
“Did you know that the fork was invented so that humans could at least pretend to be different from a monkey?” Eren smiled convulsively, when this little bastard was silent, he was quite handsome.  
“My fingers are great too.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing, it´s my stomach.”  
“So, try to control your body sounds, let me hear my thoughts.” The man left, shaking his hips. And Eren gnawed loudly at the cracker.  
“Bastard!”

•••

Eren was quite contented with his work, he packed his things and picked up a broom to clean up the room.  
“Oh, why is it so hot in here? I´m tired of it.”  
“So, why don´t you go to your cabin, Levi?”  
“Because that local carpenter is still working on my closet and it stinks of sweat in there. I doubt he washes at all.” Eren throws the broom on the ground. That fucker!  
“You know, poor people probably don’t care about the shower.”  
“Wait! That carpenter is listening to us!”  
“Be sure that I hear you.” Eren kicked the bed in frustration, unable to wait to get off the yacht.  
“Fine, Eren keep calm. Make an idiot of yourself for a while, take the money, and get out.” He talks to himself, while he was trying to calm down.  
“What is that supposed to be?!” The carpenter looked up at the black-haired man who was already standing by the closet, and Eren came to him.  
“It´s done. What do you say to that?”  
“What is it?” This definitely isn´t a good sign. The man looked at Eren´s creation skeptically, with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Swivel shoe shelf. You turn the handle and these first three rows slide in and the next three rows come out. You have twice as much space and…”  
“Stop bore me with your nonsense! What it is made of?!”  
“Well, Mr. Ackerman this is wood, specifically oak.”  
“Oak? Tch, oak wardrobe? Ha! Why I´m surprised at all.”  
“I don’t know why are you surprised?”  
“Because wardrobes are made of cedar, otherwise moths are put into them!”  
“We don’t have any problems with moths here, but if you want to have it, from cedar so fine, I´ll do it again, I just have to warn you that it will be double the price.” The black-haired man calmly lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in the carpenter´s face.  
“I will not pay for your mistake.”  
“I won´t devour this for you!”  
“Why not? You devoured everything here, and devour this too because I want cedar!”  
“Maybe you wanted cedar, but you didn’t say it!”  
“The whole civilized world knows that wardrobes are made of cedar!”  
“We probably don´t know anything about the wardrobes in this hole, not even about the bathrooms. You´re lucky you little shit, that I´m civilized!” Eren was pissed off. He´d preferably strangle that little fucker at this moment. And while he tossed his hands and was all red in his face, that little shit looked at him calmly and stoically drew on his fucking cigarette. That pissed Eren off even more.  
“You´re fired.” A black-haired man comes out from the cabin and a carpenter followed him angrily.  
“I have no objection, just pay me six hundred dollars.”  
“I´m not satisfied with your work.”  
“I have news for you, Mr. Ackerman! You will never be satisfied with any work!” The smaller man stopped and turned to face the carpenter.  
“That would be enough! Leave my yacht immediately!”  
“Pay me what you owe me and I´ll get out!” Eren screamed at the man so much that the man took a step back.  
“And you know what your problem is? You are so bored that you have to figure out what to swear at. You have nothing else to do on this earth, just your fucking wardrobe and hairstyle. You needed something to fill those unnecessary boring days of your rich life that are filled with shopping, repetition, and eternal whining!” Eren approached the man angrily as he backed away from him, covering his ears with his palms. Brunet energetically put down his belt on which he had part of his tools.  
“What do you want to do? Don´t touch me!” The smaller man tried to look miserable, but Eren was not a fool, he saw the flames in his eyes, though he tied to look like innocence itself. Eren smiled sinfully at the man and come closer to him.  
“Listen to me, Mr. Ackerman. I may be horny because of you, but definitely not that much. I don´t like rich slut´s like you.” The carpenter sat on the edge of the yacht and crossed his arms over his chest. “And I´m not going anywhere unless you pay me…!” Brunet shouted as the smaller man thrust into him and he fell into the water.  
“You little fucker, you will pay for it! No, my tools!” Eren just helplessly hit the water when Levi threw all his tolls beside him.  
“I´m not a slut! And I´m not bored, I´m very happy!”

•••

Eren arrived home before lunch. It took some time for the boat to notice him and takes him to the shore, and then he had to go to Derek and tell him that he had lost his tools. And you know what? His friend rumbled into his face, it´s a great story. Eren didn’t find it funny at all when that little fucker deprived him of tools. But at least he got the rest of the day off, so he can spend it with his brothers. Brunet stopped the car and turned off the engine. He blew the horn, to let them know he was home and got out of the car. To his surprise, the boys did not run out of the house, but an older lady, who was wrapped from neck to the knees with toilet paper. She tossed her hands in the air and her curly hair fell into her eyes.  
“Go away, monsters!” Two dogs that didn’t even belong to Eren jumped happily at the poor woman.  
“Hey! Leave her!” Eren quickly drove the large animals away and moved to the woman, to keep her balance.  
“Are you Mr. Yeager?”  
“Yes, that’s me. God, you look like a masquerade ball. Did you have a bad day too? What happened to you?”  
“Your brothers are going to school for the first time on Monday, so I came to welcome them and what did they do to me in return?!” The woman grabbed Eren by the collar and pulled him to the car. When she stood in front of the car, she released the man and pointed at herself with a hurt expression.  
“They wrapped me in toilet paper!”  
“It was just a game.” Eren sighed, feeling like under the supervision of the high school principal.  
“They were going to fill that paper with gasoline and light it!”  
“Oh, Ryan and Dean – twins right? You know they have such an arson period now.” Eren looked around to see if the boys happened to be nearly and leaned conspiratorially toward the woman.  
“They don’t know it yet, but I´m one step ahead of them. I bought two fire extinguishers.” The woman just sighed and began to pull off toilet paper.  
“You know Mr. Yeager, I´m their new director.” Shit! Eren widened his eyes at the woman as he helped her to get rid of the paper.  
“Your brothers are monsters!”  
“I think you´ll change your mind when you get to know them better.”  
“And where are your parents?”  
“They died twelve years ago. I take care of them since I was eighteen.”  
“Oh, Mr. Yeager, I´m so sorry, but your brother's devoid parental supervision!”  
“I know, these kids are very lucky!” Eren smiled broadly and threw up his hands.  
“Fine, feel free to joke as much as you want, but if you do not rectify your situation, I will be forced to contact the relevant authorities. Goodbye.” The woman got furiously in the car, started it, and then left. But Eren only waved his hand.  
“What can you know about that? I´m a good brother!”


	2. Chapter 2 Levi POV

Levi lay in the bed, his mind constantly surrounded by a handsome carpenter. His elaborate, sun kisses skin, his big rough hands…  
“God, what am I thinking about?” The young man scrambled to his back and wandered over his body. Sure, he wasn´t a slut, but he liked handsome and tall men. Do not judge him, he was young, handsome, and rich, and men jump into his bed themselves. Levi never bedded anyone, but because of the carpenter, he was willing to fall to his knees and beg. He bit his lip as his fingers touched the sensitive limb. He closed his eyes and imagined that his hands could be the hands of a carpenter. 

Uh, he doesn´t have a gentle hand but a rough one! The black-haired man opened his eyes and kicks off his blanket in frustration.

“I have to go to the fresh air!” The man wrapped his robe around him and went on board. Amble crossed to the edge of the ship, where he stared at the surface. His lips smirked, as he imagined the effect he had on the carpenter. The raven saw in brunet chaste eyes, that he wanted to undress him. It was clear that the carpenter wanted to grab him by the hips and fucked him senseless. Levi wanted to torment him a little and would eventually offer himself to brunet, but the situation turned out differently.   
Tch! No one has ever treated Levi so badly. Of course, the things the carpenter said about him were not true. Levi could be glad they didn´t end up in bed together. The black-haired man was about to return to the cabin when the yacht suddenly tilted sharply and he fell into the water  
“Hey!” Levi waved his arms furiously overhead as he screamed with his lungs full.  
“Can you hear me?! Stop the yacht, you idiots! Father, you are the biggest idiot!” Levi watched helplessly and especially angrily at the departing yacht. The man squandered where he was, he has no idea where he is or how far the harbor was, so he stayed in one place trying to stay afloat.  
“Tch! I´m going to die like a complete wretch!”

•••

“Urgh!” Levi groaned and frowned. He felt terrible, he had a headache and had no idea where he was. The bed he was lying on was uncomfortable, and in the apron, he was wearing, at least five other people had died.  
“Doctor, he´s awake.” He lazily opened his eyes and saw two men in white coats and a woman with terrible hair, who has had a microphone in front of his face.   
“Do you know your name, sir?”  
“Of course I know my name! I am…um…this is absurd. I know that after all.” Levi opened his mouth but nothing came out. Damn it, remember something! He screamed at himself in his head, but he couldn´t remember.  
“Get the thing out of my face and do something with that awful wig!” Levi admitted that although he couldn´t remember anything, his behavior remained unchanged, at least he hoped so.

Two days had passed since Levi´s arrival at the hospital and nothing had happened. Those idiots came here and there to look at him and then left without a word. The black-haired man was bored, so he called his doctor to come, and the hospital director, to whom he wished to complain. The men entered the room and while the men stomped nervously on the spot, Levi looked at them with his typical expression.  
“So? What did you come up with?” The patient started sternly and stabbed his grey eyes into the doctor.  
“None of us found anything, sir.”  
“Oh and is there at least something you found out? Put as least a little strain on your incompetent brains, okay?”  
“It looks like you have temporary amnesia, sir.”  
“Really? You don´t say, I wouldn’t have found out without you! This is definitely the most shocking news today.” Levi began to get irritated, massaging the roof of his nose with his fingers while the two idiots stared at him stupidly.   
“How long can this temporary period last?”  
“We don’t know, but otherwise you´re fine.”  
“And is there anything you know at all?”Levi spoke sharply to the director and pointed at him. “Why are you paying that incompetent idiot? And now listen to me well – you doctor! I´ve had enough of your excuses, I´ve had a dubious story with a dirty garbage boat! And breakfast from unfinished liquid eggs! And I refuse to be trapped in this common room with that old witch!” Levi looked at the old lady and this time he pointed at her.  
“You snored so loud, that the walls were shaking! And no one here makes an effort to identify me or to take care of me! I will complain to you all!” Levi was so terribly angry, that he was willing to kill someone. Anyone. He watched as the doctor and the director argued over something and then nodded in agreement.   
“Please come with us, Mr. Doe, I think we have the perfect solution for you.” Levi nodded, stood up, put on a foul-smelling robe, and followed the two men. The inscription warned, that they went to the isolated department. The director opened the barred door and pushed the smaller man forward.  
“Tch! Psychiatric ward? Seriously?”  
“Look, Mr. Doe, we have a special and comfortable room, only for you. And we all will be safer.”  
“Okay, but I only agree with that, because I want to have a room for myself! And if you don’t care about me, I will sue you!”


	3. Chapter 3 Eren POV

Eren sat in the bistro, enjoying a sandwich. It was after the final one, so only he, his friend Derek and the waitress, who was also Derek´s girlfriend, was sitting there. And while the two of them stuck their tongues deep in their throats, Eren watched television where they were showing Levi´s photos.  
“Hey look!” The couple reluctantly pulled away and watched the television, where Eren added a volume.

“The director of the hospital is speaking.” The announcer sold the word to an older, middle-aged man, who was wearing a crumpled jacket and has distinct circles under his eyes.

“If anyone can identify this person, please contact us. We´ve had him here for two days and we´d be grateful if we got rid of him. I will pay the reward in person! Please take him, anyone! We won´t need any big verifications or documents, just please take him, because he´s already driving us crazy!” The director was replaced by photos of a black-haired man with an annoyed expression. And now the announcer was speaking again:

“This is a really cruel person. He had notes on my wife´s hairstyle but I don´t make anything of them. Anyway, if anyone could identify the man, we would be grateful.” Eren looked at the couple, the excitement evident in his face.

“That´s him, that fucker!”

“If there´s someone who did not catch the special message, I will repeat it. Two days ago a garbage boat, before midnight discovered a mysterious man, we are now trying to identify. A moment ago a man appeared on the scene trying to identify him, but he was disappointed because he was not the right person.” Eren shook his head in disapproval and pointed at the man.

“The guy is Levi´s father. That´s not possible, he probably wants to get rid of him!”  
“We could try to get your money back.”  
“Levi´s father is gone, Derek.”  
“But we can get your money back from his son, right?”  
“He doesn’t know who he is, do you think he´ll know who I am?” Eren ate a sandwich and set down his plate. It was late and he should return to his brothers. He was just going to pay when it occurred to him. Levi doesn’t remember anything, and he needs some supervision from the boys. He turned to his friends with a wide smile.  
“Derek, God exists and he loves me!”  
“Eren, you wouldn’t want to…”  
“I´m going home and talk to the guys.”  
“Eren, it´s illegal and you´re crazy!” However brunet no longer listened to Derek, he enthusiastically started the car and hurried home.

•••

Eren shook his hand with the doctor and he showed him Levi´s things.   
“I told myself that such a monstrous person might not even have a wife or husband.” The doctor patted Eren on the shoulder as if to express his sincere condolences and pulled a few of Levi´s things from the yellow envelope. 

“Before we begin, may I know why it took you so long to come and identify your husband?” Eren laughed nervously and scratched his head.   
“You know it´s typical for Levi to disappear for a few days, he loves freedom and I let him have it. I work from morning till night and only last night I saw reports of his identification.” The doctor nodded contentedly and brunet exhaled. Well, it wasn’t quite a lie, was it?  
“So, you have to know these things.” The black boxers, for which Eren would give his full paycheck, were examined in detail by the doctor before giving them to Eren.   
“Here´s some monogram of L. A. he didn’t know what that meant.”  
“Well, he doesn’t know because I bought them at the secondhand.” Eren shoved Levi´s boxers into the pocket of his jacket, which he wore only for special occasions, and looked at other things.  
“So, what else do you have here for me?”  
“Just some photos, that’s all.”   
“Oh, yes, that´s my little sweet husband.” Eren looked at the photos of Levi and he looked awful. His black hair was messy, boring, and maybe drugged expression, a hospital apron that was big for him. All wrong.  
“He is handsome when he is quiet.”  
“He ´s a piece of meat, isn’t he?” The doctor smiled and called the hospital director, who immediately arrived to see Eren.  
“Thank God you´re here. Please follow me.” The men led the brunet to the psychiatric ward and sat him in the waiting room while they went for the black-haired man. Eren looked confused at the patient playing chess with cookies. Eren had no idea what rules he was playing, but he planned to steal a cookie. He was already searching for it when the door opened and Levi entered the room with the doctor, the director, and the nurse.

“Baby!” Eren called and smiled broadly. He got up quickly and ran to the smaller man, but he just frowned and raised his hand in warning.   
“STOP! I don´t know this man!”  
“Mr. Doe, this man is your husband.”  
“Husband?” The black-haired man blinked his eyes and looked at Eren in horror.  
“I can´t believe my sweet Levi doesn´t know his own husband. I am in shock!” Eren put his hand affectionately on his heart and looked at the director like a broken man.  
“This Neanderthal is definitely not my husband! After all, I´m not into men!” Levi walked casually around Eren.  
“But come on Levi.”  
“Levi? That´s definitely not my name!”   
“Honey sit down, everything will be fine. I´m your husband, my name is Eren Yeager and we´ve been together for thirteen years.” Eren tried to look as convincing as possible. It took him a lot of strength not to laugh when he saw Levi´s terrified expression. Brunet looked Levi in the eye as he tried to convince him of his words, his palms resting on his shoulders to make him look even more serious.   
“I admit I forgot a few things, but I honestly don’t remember you at all!” Eren rolled his eyes as Levi pushed him hard away from his side and pointed at the doctor.  
“Don’t you think I should remember him?”  
“Urgh, you know what? You may remember this!” Eren grabbed the smaller man by the hips and kissed him passionately. Eren heard everyone sigh enthusiastically and he smiled softly. It seems that his little lie works for almost everyone, only not for Levi. He didn’t care that the smaller man was trying to push him away and he didn’t even care that he was trying to bite him on his tongue. When Eren finally released him, the raven just looked dazed at those present people.   
“That…uh…that´s not possible, it can be someone completely foreign.”  
“Well, it looks like he really likes you and he´s a nice guy.” Eren smiled as the doctor pushed Levi in his direction.  
“And he is a very handsome man.” The nurse added shyly.   
“And he is clean and nicely dressed.” The director pushed Levi almost into Eren´s arms.   
“Tch! What´s my full name?”  
“Oh, God! Levi Yeager.”  
“And for single?”  
“Oh, um…Levi…Ehm…Gelenman?” Levi just snored and his death glare pierces Eren´s face.  
“Levi Gelenman? Tch! Where did I grow up? In the kennel?”  
“Ehm…”  
“Where did I meet you?”  
“At high school, we went to class together and we had a lot of fun as teenagers. And after school you joined the sailors, remember baby?”  
“Was I in the military?” This whole situation was so funny. Levi was red in his face and it was obvious that he was trying to remember his past. Brunet reminded himself that he had to write down every single lie he told Levi, so he wouldn´t get involved.  
“Sure.”  
“I don’t know any of this and I don´t know you!” He pushed Eren away again and sat down in a chair opposite the man who played chess with cookies.  
“Why are you staring at me?” Levi threw cookies on the floor and leaned back in his chair comfortably.   
“Eat it now, idiot!” Eren looked helplessly at the doctor who placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“See Mr. Yeager, we would very much like to give him to you, but we need at least a little proof.” Eren thought. What proof? What can I give them?   
“Oh sure, I get it! Levi had a mark on the left side of his perfect ass. You know is pretty sexy, and how would I have known if we hadn´t slept together? Just look at it, honey.” Eren watched with a smile as Levi hid behind the television and checked to see if brunet was right. Eren was amused by his expression.  
“My goodness!” Levi grunted in disgust and seems to pass out at any moment.  
“Come to daddy, baby.”


	4. Chapter 4 Levi POV

Levi was disgusted. He sat in the old, rusty pickup truck and was wearing clothes that must have served as a bag of potatoes. Also, they gave him some twine as a belt. The black-haired man refused to believe that this was his life.  
“Hey, you! What was I doing out there in the sea?”  
“First, my name is Eren and I will appreciate it if you will call me by my name, honey. And you know, this is something you really like. You like to um…you dove at night for oysters. Sometimes you get pretty far from the shore and the undercurrent…”  
“Oysters? At night in the cold sea? That’s kind of weird.” Levi tossed his hair that fell into his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t like his life at all. Eren turned onto the side road and when the car stooped, Levi peered out. He almost dropped out when he got out of the car dazedly. There was terrible chaos in the yard, there was a wreck of cars and motorcycles and tools that worked or not, two big dogs, courts with questionable fluids, and who knows what else. Now Levi didn’t like his life at all. 

“Welcome home, baby.”  
“This is disgusting!” Levi´s nose twisted and he refuses to move from the car.  
“Come on, baby.” Levi resisted when Eren grabbed him around the shoulders and led him to the house.  
“Let me go!”  
“But baby you like me holding you.”  
“Shut up!” Do you think that idiot let Levi go? On the contrary, he just smiled and pressed him closer to the brunet´s body. That fucker completely ignored his wish.   
“Did we go into this dirt on purpose?” Levi was terrified and afraid of what was hiding in the house.  
“Oh darling, last time we lived in a terrible place. Come on.” Levi waited for Eren to open the door for him before entering. Levi´s nose twisted again over the dirt and clutter of the house. The man remained standing with his mouth open and did not plan to move from his seat, but Eren took his hand and led him around.   
“It´s disgusting here, why is there a mess too? And why are you holding my hand?”  
“Maybe you can remember something when I take you here.” Okay, the idiot ignored him again, what did he think of himself?”  
“Urgh! That floor is weird. I just came down the hill.”  
“You see? You already remember everything leads to the bedroom.” Levi rolled his eyes when Eren smiled cheekily at him and blinked.  
“Tch!”   
“So the dining room, toilet, bathroom, and here is our miraculous room.” Levi was no surprised that the bedroom just like the rest of the house was a big mess. Pieces of clothing rolled across the dirty floor, and the smaller man twisted his face into a grimace.  
“Tch! Disgusting!”  
“This mattress has already experienced a lot of our sex baby.”  
“You´re a pervert!”  
“Later darling, later. Now we´re going to the living room and I´ll call the boys.”  
“The boys?” Levi hid behind Eren as three teenagers rushed up the stairs, beating each other with some paper rollers, screaming.   
“Here we have them. Hey, guys look who´s home.” The three brothers finally stopped and waved at Levi. The raven felt as if he would pass out.   
“Hey Levi, we missed you so much, we´re happy you´re back.” Levi just took a few steps back.  
“Who are those brats?”  
“They are my brothers, we´ve been taking care of them for twelve years, remember?”  
“Perhaps I would remember that I adopted three children!”  
“Four children, darling, don’t forget Jacob.” Eren pointed to the stairs, and there Levi saw the fourth teenager. That was the last straw, Levi felt sick and so warm, the unidentifiable sound left his mouth, and then he passed out.

•••

Levi looked in the mirror, trying the best to adjust things that were awfully big for him. Did he really wear an XXL shirt? The rags hung on him, and the already mentioned shirt reached to his knees. He came out of the bathroom looking at his clothes  
“After all, these clothes can´t be part of my wardrobe.“ Levi shot a hand and pointed to the sleeves, which fell somewhere to his chest.  
“Well, I don’t think it´s so bad.”  
“No?!” Levi spat at his husband and walked over the mirror  
“Well you know, you had weight problems. You used to be pretty…uh…fat. But you have indeed lost enough weight.” Levi watched his reflection in the mirror with a frightened expression.  
“Was I fat at my height?”  
“Um…look darling, I know you have a lot of questions, but first you should say hello to the boys, what do you say?” Levi sighed as Eren put his arm around his shoulders and led him into the living room, where four boys sat on the couch. They were similar to Eren, but none of them had such a unique eye color.  
“So darling, this is John 15 years old, twins Ryan and Dean 14 years old, and Jacob 12 years old.” Everyone waved at him, and the raven had the desire to sink underground.   
“This is a nightmare, we have a house full of teenagers!”The boys just laughed and hurried up the stairs, and Levi fell on the couch.   
“Why are there so many teenagers?”  
“You never had anything against my brothers.”  
“But Eren!” Levi groaned and rolled onto Eren. “What about my mother? Couldn’t she help us with them?”  
“Your mother almost thought them to drink.” Levi´s eyes widened at Eren who stroked his hair.  
“Is my mother an alcoholic?”  
“She was baby, we buried her last year.”  
“And…and my father?”  
“Oh, he´s alive and alright. He will be released from prison in two years.”  
“Oh no! How can you say that with such a serious face? You aren’t sad?” Levi turned his back on his husband and curled up in a ball. His whole life was one big mistake.  
“I hate you!”  
“But come on, darling, the doctor said your memory would come back when you started doing your daily routine.”  
“And what was my daily routine?”

•••

Levi stood by the stove, griping the dead chicken with both hands. He had the water already in the pot, but he didn’t know exactly what to do. Eren and the boys sat at a table, and while the boys eat the cookies, brunet read the newspaper.   
“Did I really cook every day?”  
“Yes, you love cooking, darling and your food was always delicious.” Levi stuck a chicken in a pot and tossed uncleaned potatoes and vegetables into the water.   
“Why I feel like I´ve never done it before?” The man took the cover and covered the chicken, turned on the gas, and waited.  
“And what should I do now?”  
“You have to light a fire under that pot, baby.” Levi shrugged and lit a match as he put it on the stove and it blazes out. Levi screamed and the whole house was on its feet in a second. Levi held his burnt hand and didn´t know where everyone was running, so he let the stove burnt and sat on a chair. The boys ran with fire extinguishers and blow down the mess Levi was inflicted. Levi watched as Eren knelt beside him and carefully took his hand. He opened the ointment and gently massaged his hand with it.  
“I can feel burnt hair here.”  
“That´s because you´re so left-handed.”  
“I thought I am good at cooking.” Eren didn’t answer and Levi focused on Eren´s touch. His cold fingers were pleasant on Levi´s burned skin.   
The black-haired man didn’t know why, but he wanted his husband to touch him more. He looked into his focused face, and Levi has to admit that Eren was very attractive. When the brunet looked at him, he wanted to kiss him. The pair stared into each other´s eyes, examining parts of their faces while Eren´s fingers were still massaging the burnt skin. And even though it was their first day together, neither of them missed the fact they were attracted to each other.

•••

Waking up in the morning was like a nightmare for Levi. He slept on the hard couch in the living room, because Eren said he liked to sleep there. Levi didn’t believe it, but he didn’t complain. The night was terrible because it was raining, in the roof was a hole and the drops were dripping at Levi´s face. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it was almost morning and now, Eren is waking him up.   
“Leave me alone!” Levi pulled a blanket over his head and curled up in a ball.   
“You have to make the boy´s lunch at school.”  
“I don’t want to! You can make them lunch too!”  
“Fine, if you don’t want to, they will stay here with you all day.” If Levi needed an alarm clock, this was it. In a second he was on his feet, marching into the kitchen. He made the children some disgusting lunch, which of course he would not eat himself.  
“Thanks, Levi.” The teenagers sang in unison as they gradually took a meal from him and left.  
“Okay baby, I´m going to work and I won´t be back until evening.”  
“You are at work all day?” Levi was honestly surprised. Am I supposed to be alone with four teenagers almost all day? Eren smiled cheekily at Levi and pulled him close.   
“Will you miss me, babe?” Levi tried to get Eren´s hands off his body, but the man was stronger than him.  
“Definitely not! And let me go!”  
“Awww, you are so sweet when you´re angry, baby. Anyway, you know what to do at home, right?” Levi frowned as Eren kissed him and left with a wink.  
“I live in a nightmare that starts with daylight.”

And just like that, Levi continued day by day. At first, he sighed at the mess in their house, and then cleaned it up, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed cleaning and how fast he was doing it. He does all house chores, then studied with the children and after that, shopping with them. He was grateful, that he managed to establish a pretty good relationship with them in a short period. And in the end, they were not just some hormonal teenagers but quite nice brats.   
But at the end of the week, he was so tired that he just sat in a chair and stared blankly in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5 Eren POV

Eren came home from work sooner than usual. This was partly due to the black-haired man, he was looking forward to more, than he was willing to admit. He stepped into the house, put down his jacket, and marched merrily into the living room. He wondered when he saw Levi sitting in a chair with an insane expression on his face. The boys sat indifferently around him, listing magazines.

"So can you tell me what you did to him?!” The boys looked at him innocently and closed the magazines. Eren would have sworn they looked like he'd hurt them with his words.

"We didn't do anything to him, he was sitting here like that when we came home from school. Plus, he's fine now, he was shouting something in French before." Eren narrowed his eyes, somehow he didn't believe the story, but he left it at that.

"Go to your room!" He ordered and knelt beside the smaller man. He examined his absent look for a moment, then slapped him gently on the cheek.

"Hey, Levi are you okay? What's for dinner?" When there was no reaction from the man, he grabbed him in his arms and went out into the yard with him. He smirked as he tossed him into the barrel of cold water and frowned as the black-haired man sank for a moment. When he emerged, he gasped like a fish and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Welcome back darling, are you feeling better?" Eren rested his hands on the court and watched the man's confused face with an innocent look.

"Eren, I don't belong here! Do you think I can't feel it? I hate you and I hate my life! How could I even marry you?!" Eren laughed, this Levi's rumble was really cute. When Levi dived again, Eren pulled him out in a panic that he might want to drown voluntarily. He took his handsome face in his hands and looked into his teary eyes.

"Honey, I like you and I'll keep you." 

•••

"He is fine now. He is already washing the dishes." John ran to the living room, where Eren was playing cards with the other brothers.

"Fine." 

"Eren, do you think he'll figure out that we're lying to him and leave?" 

"If we don't fuck it, he won't figure it out." Everyone jumped when the door slammed open and Levi burst into the living room like a tornado. He furiously opened and closed the drawers and rummaged in the cupboards.

"What are you doing honey?" Eren watched Levi curiously, his eyes examining his focused face, his furrowed eyebrows, and his mouth ajar. He looked adorable.

"I'm looking for something in common." 

"What in common?"

"Photos, gifts, letters, anything that might return my memory." Shit! Eren was nervous, it didn't occur to him that Levi might be looking for something like that. He turned to Eren with his arms crossed over his chest as if expecting a negative answer. He stabbed his sharp gaze into the brunet, and he just laughed nervously. He scratched his head as his eyes wandered around the room, thinking about the excuse.

"Um…uh…" Levi walked angrily into the bedroom, and Eren suddenly followed.

"Are you telling me that we don't have a single photographic proof of our life together? And you're telling me you haven't bought me a present in the thirteen years of our life together?" Eren watched helplessly as Levi rummaged through all the toil in the bedroom, silently cursing at his stupidity, underestimating the black-haired man, and that wasn't good. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest so that the smaller man could not see how they were shaking.

"You know, I really have no idea where those photos are. We lost a lot of things while downloading so it's possible that we lost it." Levi turned to him, and brunet took a deep breath as Levi's gaze traveled to Eren and then to the closet.

"I remembered something." That look again. Shit!

"The wardrobe and you!" 

"Yes, it's me and I'm standing by the closet. Do you see it? You already remember we had sex in the closet!" 

"Tch! Please keep your sex stories to yourself!" The smaller man made a disgusted grimace and began rummaging in his closet as Eren grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Do you see? You're annoying again, that's because you had a lot of work, so go take a shower and then go to bed, okay? And I'll look at the photos in the morning." 

•••

It was after eleven o'clock in the evening when Eren quietly returned home. He returned from his friend Derek, who had forged documents in high school, so taking a few fake photos from a wedding shouldn't be a problem for him. The photos that Eren received at the hospital served as a model for him. Brunet walked quietly around the couch where Levi was sleeping, looking at his calm shape. Eren kneel beside Levi, he stroked his cheek gently with his fingers and pushed the hair away from his forehead. He bit his lip as he realized that his feelings were beginning to spiral out of control. It's supposed to be fun, he's going to punish Levi for his behavior, and he's supposed to make him a maid, but he's not supposed to fall in love with him, is he? And maybe it's too late for Eren. Brunet sighed, got up, and went to the bedroom.

"Here are our photos." In the morning, Eren sat his husband on the steps and gave him coffee in one hand while giving him photos in the other. It was pleasant outside, and the brunet closed his eyes and was pampered by the sun's rays.

"Why do I have a weird expression in all the photos?" Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi, who was looking at him with that skeptical look.

"How weird?” Eren laughed nervously and scratched his head as he sweated like a wild animal.

"I don't know, I have such a dull expression. Shouldn't I be happy at our wedding? Have I ever been happy during our marriage?" Levi had his suspicious expression again, trying to burn a hole in Eren's body.

“Um…You know…uh…you never made your luck too clear. You used to enjoy it internally. You know what? I have to go to work." Eren practically runs away from Levi. 

Great job Eren you are a liar, a cheater, and a coward.


	6. Chapter 6 Levi POV

"Oh yes…lower…even lower…oh god yes." Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's moans.

"Christ, it's just a massage, so don't moan like a porn star!" Levi pressed harder against brunet's shoulders and he moaned again.

"I'm sorry Levi, but your fingers can work miracles." 

"Tch!" Levi had it up to his neck, he was working as a maid in this house, and as if it wasn't enough that Eren's friend Derek was still staring at him. It was disgusting, in fact, the guy was disgusting to Levi. His fat, small neckless body, and curly, greasy hair were disgusting and he stank even worse than he looked. He always drunk beer and sweated as such a pig, smacked and swallowed so loud that Levi wanted to throw up. Levi sighed. He didn't like the way Derek raped him with his gaze, and he didn't like it at all that his husband didn't care. The black-haired man pressed against Eren's neck so hard he gasped.

"It hurts Levi!" 

"Why is he staring at me like that?" 

"Because you used to date Derek." Levi blinked in surprise and looked at Derek.

"That's absurd, I would never have anything to do with him!" 

"Really, then we fell in love with each other and you left him for me. He was devastated and you had terrible remorse." 

"Such nonsense!" Levi was about to leave when Eren grabbed his arm and sat him on his knees.

"Do you still feel anything for him?" 

"Are you out of your mind? I don't even know him." Levi slapped Eren on the head with his palm and stood up. He went to the kitchen, where he cut the cake for the teenagers and brought everyone a plate. The boys said thanks and started eating, but when Levi was about to sit down, Eren looked at him with his cheeky smile.

"Will you bring Derek a beer?" 

"Derek has legs, I'm not your slave!" 

"Please?" Levi rolled his eyes but went to the refrigerator.

"And I want a cake too! Why didn't you bring me a piece too?" That was the last straw. Levi returned in one hand, having a beer he tossed at Derek and holding a round plate of cake in the other.  
"Careful, you don't want to hurt our dear guest." The smaller man felt like a maid who must be on hand at all times to four teenagers and one adult idiot. Maybe it was anger and maybe fatigue, maybe it was because Derek was still staring at him, and maybe Eren's cheeky smile was to blame. Levi didn't know what was going on in him, but when Eren reached for the cake, Levi simply shook it in his face. The plate fell to the ground and all the burden of Levi's shoulder fell. He laughed out loud and everyone joined him while Eren looked at him with his mouth open.

"You will pay for this!” Laughing, Levi run from the house to the yard. It took him a moment to hear the next steps behind him, and he only looked for a moment to see how far Eren was when he stumbled and almost fell to the ground if he had not been caught by strong hands. Levi cried out in surprise as he found himself in Eren's arms. Eren's rough hands grabbed Levi's hips and pulled him closer. On the contrary, Levi's fingers carefully examined the man's collarbone, his chest, and finally stopping at the drawn abdomen.

"Why are you without a shirt?" Levi looked up at his husband, who was smiling gently at him.

"I had to wipe the mess in my face and the shirt was closest." 

"Urgh! You're incredible! Let me go, I have to go wash that shirt!" Levi tried to free himself from the grip, but it didn't look like he was doing well.

"A dirty T-shirt is the last thing that should bother you." 

"Oh, really?" Levi liked the way they flirted together, he liked it when Eren held him in his arms, he liked the warmth that radiated from his body.

"You threw a cake in my face, do you think I'll just leave it at that?" 

Levi didn't answer, just soaked into Eren's beautiful eyes, and at times his gaze shifted to Eren's lips. Levi closed his eyes as he felt his palm on his cheek and smiled softly.

"You're beautiful." The brunet said almost breathless as he leaned over to his husband.

"You can be quite charming if you want to." Levi whispered in return, and their lips finally joined in a passionate kiss.

•••

"It's time to get up, brats!" Levi elegantly swam into the boy's room and sharpened the curtains. The boys muttered something and pulled a quilt over their heads. The smaller man opened the window and pulled the quilts off the boy's body.

"Nooo!" The boys protested in unison, but Levi just stood with an uncompromising look on his face.

"You have breakfast on the table, so you don't sleep in school." 

"I don't want to, Levi!" John got up sleepily and walked slightly past Levi.

"No comments." 

"I don't want to go there, the teacher is a disgusting, fat cow!" Jacob slammed his small fist into the mattress angrily, and Levi raised a warning index finger.

"Watch your tongue young man!" 

"You keep swearing all the time!" 

"That's the benefit of maturity and now to the bathroom, brats!" 

•••

The black-haired man was just cooking when he was called from school, that there was a problem with the boys. The woman, which introduced herself as the principal of the school, was really uncomfortable and did not want to say what the boys' problem was, so Levi had to come to school. Of course, he called Eren to inform him, and he promised to go with him, but in the end, Levi was standing in front of the school for ten minutes and Eren was nowhere to be seen.

"That fucker!" He cursed under his nose and went into the principal office alone. The boys sat at the table with a dull expression and Levi sighed.

"Hi, I'm Levi Yeager." Levi didn't like the principal at all, she measured him with her superior and exalted gaze.

"So, Mr. Yeager, your kids seem to think that doing placement tests is below their level." The woman got up abruptly and walked closer to the smaller man. Levi's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the old witch yelling at him.

"Your children have problems with discipline." Levi sighed sadly and walked over to the boys.

"What did you do this time?" He hissed sharply and looked at them sternly.

"They decided to simulate and not very convincingly. I think their problems stem from a lack of parental guidance. Those children are disorderly, irreparable, and are supported by a brother who is clearly not interested in their well-being, and he himself is one big child." Levi turned his back on the woman and looked at the boys again. Their faces were red and their eyes shiny, shaking on the chairs and just looking dull in front of them. Levi placed a hand on the boy's forehead and looked at the headmistress. Now he was really pissed off.

"Come here now!" The headmistress widened her eyes at the man's tone but didn't object.

"Has it escaped your professional attention that my children have a fever?”

"No…yes…but." 

"But what? My kids need a doctor and you are sitting here and you are pontificating me, about the importance of some fucking tests. Tests that box children's potential. And my husband may be a big kid, but that’s not your fucking problem!” Levi shoved his finger into the woman's shoulder and she sat down. She was just silent and looked at the smaller man in shock.

" Kids, get in the car! Move!"

•••

"Try to fall asleep, okay?" Levi laid the boys on the bed, kissed everyone on the forehead, and covered them with a quilt up to their necks.

"Good night." Levi closed the door and walked up the stairs when he heard the door slam. Eren came into the living room like a hurricane, suddenly searching for something.

"Are you going somewhere?" 

"I am going out." 

"You aren't going anywhere! We have to talk." 

"Later." 

"No fucking later, now!" 

"Fine." 

"Why didn't you come to school?" 

"I got there late, okay?!" Levi rolled his eyes, and frustration rise over his body. 

"Children are sick, you should stay home." 

"They're asleep, so what do you think I should do?" 

"You should start behaving responsibly!" 

"Oh come on!" 

"Did you know Ryan falls out of math? And did you know that John only reads porn magazines? I couldn't get him out of the bathroom!"

"But come on, he is fifteen! Okay, if you want, I'll build another bathroom." 

"We don't need a new bathroom. Those children need you to lead them, we can lead them together!" 

"You know what? Thank you very much for your concern, but my brothers are perfectly fine because I'm their friend!" 

"They have enough friends, they need a father!" Levi turned Eren's back, feeling hurt because he felt Eren had expelled him from his family. Levi had no idea what he was doing wrong, he took care of the children and his husband, so why did he feel that he was nothing for them?  
Did it work that way in their marriage all the time?

"Look um…us two…we agreed at the outset that we would raise the boys naturally, not force rules on them." Levi turned to face the brunet. The fire began to boil in Levi's veins, while Eren looked at him calmly and indifferently. He clenched his fists and took a step forward, Eren not backing to his surprise.

" I'm not talking about rules here, but I'm talking…"

"You're talking about something, that is not your business!" Brunet hissed into Levi's face, and this Eren really exaggerated, now the black-haired man was pissed off for the second time this day. He raised an eyebrow and screamed at his husband.

"How dare you! Telling me, that our children aren't my business? I've been taking care of those kids for twelve years and you're telling me that they aren't my fucking business?!" Levi felt hurt, disappointed, and angry. How could that idiot even say something like that? Levi's hand suddenly shot out and landed on Eren's cheek. He gasped when he realized what he had done and for a moment he was worried that brunet would slap him back. His green eyes throbbed with anger, his lips pursed in a narrow line and his jaw clenched. Eren stared at Levi for a moment, as if considering his next steps, but in the end, he just grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 

•••

It was night when Eren returned home. Levi was lying on the couch, wearing a blanket and a quilt, but his teeth were still chattering against each other. He was cold and hot at the same time and he felt dazed.

"Levi, are you asleep yet?" 

"Leave me alone." He growled and curled closer to the ball. He turned his back on the brunet as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"I want to apologize for the argument. I deserved a slap from you, you know, I haven't really appreciated what you do for us so far. Only today did I realize that it no longer looks like such a dirty hut here and you take good care of us and thank you very much for that. You didn't deserve, that I yelled at you, I think you're great."

" Okay and now go away!"

" Levi, please look at me." Levi felt hot palms on his cold, damp body and groaned.  
"Shit! Why didn't you call me? I would have come home sooner." Levi did not answer. He felt like a puppet when Eren took him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

" You have to go to the shower, you smell awful!" 

"I see that your sense of smell is fine despite the fever." Levi laughed and Eren put him to bed. Eren covered him well, kissed his forehead, and went to the shower. Levi forced himself not to fall asleep, even though his eyes were closing on their own when the bathroom door finally opened, so he raised his head and closed his eyes wearily.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! Come to me please." The smaller man waited for the brunet to lie down and immediately snuggled against the warm body. He rested his head on Eren's chest and slung his arm around his waist. One of Eren's hands reported him by the hair and the other by the back. Levi didn't know if it was a fever or the presence of his husband, but he felt intoxicated.

"You're so warm and comfy." He smiled when the answer was a kiss on his forehead.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch, but here with you, and I want you to pay more attention to us." Levi yawned.

"It's time to sleep, baby." Levi closed his eyes contentedly, he was happy, and for the first time since his arrival, he felt he was where he was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7 Eren POV

Eren couldn't concentrate on his work. His thoughts belonged to Levi. They had converged in recent days, and Eren had to admit that he had fallen in love with him, and now he felt remorse for his lies. It was fun at first, but now it's time to tell him the truth. He can no longer deceive him like this.

"Your expression speaks for itself!" 

"What?" Eren looked up at Derek, who was drinking beer instead of working.

"He'll kill you when he finds out, you know about it?" 

"I do not care about that." Eren returned to his work with discomfort in his stomach.

•••

It was five o'clock when he returned home from work. He hung his jacket on a hanger and walked uncertainly into the living room. He was stunned by the peace that prevailed in the house, Levi sat at the table with the boys and studied with them. Right now, they looked like a family from a catalog.

"Hi, Eren." The boys called out in unison, and Levi smiled at him. Brunet would have sworn he could do anything for that smile.

"Can you guys go to the room? I need to talk to Levi alone." The boys looked at each other and reluctantly climbed out of the living room.

"Has something happened?" Levi's voice was full of concern and he looked anxiously at Eren. Brunet sat down next to her husband and grabbed him by both hands.

"No. Yes. Actually, no. Yes. You know, I have to tell you something." 

"What is it about?" 

"Levi…I did a terrible thing for which I am terribly ashamed and you will hate me." 

"I already know that." Eren blinked in surprise, all the guilt falling off his body for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" 

"I know you don't go out with friends in the evening, but you work in a factory. I saw you, and you don't have to be ashamed of it. You have two jobs and you feed us, you really have nothing to be ashamed of and I am proud of you. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Levi squeezed Eren's hands and smiled encouragingly at him. Brunet was torn between what was right, that is, to tell Levi the truth, and what he wanted, that is, to let Levi stay with him for a while.

"Yes…hm…yes, that was what I wanted to tell you. Don't you want to go somewhere?" 

"I would love to." 

The walk was supposed to clean Eren's head, but instead, he had more remorse. Fear ate him from within, and instead of enjoying the last moments with Levi, he feared how he would react when he found out he was lying to him.   
Why do I have to be such a coward? I had this opportunity and I wasted it. I'm an idiot!

"Are you alright?" Eren just shook his head in agreement and smiled as the black-haired man pressed himself into the brunet's arms. Eren took a deep breath as the smaller man hugged Eren around the waist and the brunet hugged Levi's shoulder. They walked quietly again until they reached the port.   
Levi broke free of Eren's arms and leaned against a wooden fence, staring at the calm water. Eren grabbed him around the waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He didn't plan to let go of his hot body and closed his eyes contentedly as he inhaled his hair.

"You're unusually quiet and it scares me." 

"I'm just thinking." 

"You better tell me what it was like between us in high school, but skip it as I dated Derek!" 

"Oh…um…you were a typical bad boy and I was the target of your sarcastic remarks. We argued a lot and did various things on purpose. And it went so far that we ended up with the principal and he left us month detention. I don't even know how it happened, but on the first day of our detention, I sat on your knees with my tongue in your mouth.”

"Our high school times must have been fun."

"Uh… yes."

"And what happened next?"

"When I was eighteen, my parents died in a car accident. Well, I had to take care of the boys and I thought you'd break up with me because of it, but on the contrary, you held out with me." 

The more Eren lied, the sicker he felt. Brunet's heart and stomach tightened at the thought of being a hypocrite and a liar, he was afraid the moment Levi found out, he was afraid the moment he left, and he was stayed alone. When slow music began to play from a nearby tavern, Eren didn't hesitate and took the smaller man in his arms. The pair danced slowly, sensually, their eyes soaked and soft smiles on both lips. At the end of the song, Eren kissed the red lips he fell in love with. Levi kissed him back. Their lips moved in harmony, and Eren etched in Levi's taste, the softness of his lips. Their tongues danced in a feverish rhythm while their fingers revealed the other's body.

"Take me home, Eren." Levi's breathless voice, meticulous and eager, got the brunet on his knees. He just took raven's smaller hand and hurried home. 

•••

Eren didn't remember how they got into the bedroom, he didn't remember how they ended up naked in the bed, all he wanted to remember was Levi's warm body, trembling at every touch. Eren used his fingers to examine the delicately drawn features of his body, while his lips tasted the thin skin on his neck. Eren took a deep breath of the scent that intoxicated his senses and found its way directly into his prick. Levi smelled fresh as a forest, his scent was addictive, and Eren wanted to feel it for a long time. Levi tilted his head to give Eren more room, and raven sighed as brunet kissed his way to his collarbone. The raven gasped as Eren bit his thin skin, sucking and caressing the red spot with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hands found a place on Levi's drawn ass, brunet's hot palms pampered the delicate place, and Levi could only moan loudly and rub his body against Eren.

"Eren…" Levi whimpered as their pricks rubbed feverishly against each other.

"I need you…"

"Oh, you're so eager, my love."

Levi whimpered in disapproval as Eren pulled away from him to take the lube and condom from the drawer. Levi's body shivered as Eren ran his fingers over the raven sensitive neck.

"I love you." Brunet whispered when took Levi's lips and pushed a slick finger in the crease of his buttocks.

"I love you too." Levi arched his back as Eren added a second finger. His hips worked with the rhythm of Eren's fingers, as their lips met in a desperate kiss. Eren added another finger while they moaned into each other's mouth with pleasure.  
Eren shuddered as Levi's fingernails sank into the skin on his back. And the moan came out of his throat, as the raven devoured his mouth. When Eren acknowledged that Levi was ready, he straightened up and lifted Levi's legs, which he placed on his shoulders and lined up his slick prick to his entrance. He opened the condom and wanted to put it on when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"I want to feel you. We're married after all, aren't we?" Eren was overwhelmed with guilt, for a moment, but now it had to step aside. He wanted to remember this moment forever. They both moaned when Eren rolled his hips against his entrance a rubbing his leaking prick against Levi's hole.  
But then all of a sudden he thrust inside him. A strangled moan tore from Levi's throat.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself.” Levi said nothing, his eyes filled with tears while Eren stood motionless to let Levi get used to his size. Levi rolled his hips slowly and Eren tightened his fingers on Levi's hips. 

"You're so beautiful." Eren whispered as he thrust into his husband slowly as if he was afraid he might hurt him, but when he was carried away by passion, he accelerated his pace and pounded his lover senseless. He leaned over to taste Levi's delicate lips, which were swollen from constantly biting into them. Eren moaned when Levi scratched his skin with his nails again, while pleaded for Eren to go faster, to fuck him harder. Eren straightened up again and then his fingers to encircle Levi's throbbing cock, sending a rush of electricity to his groin. And Levi just cried out helplessly when his seed spurted on his abdomen in pulsing waves. Eren followed him almost immediately, he cried out Levi's name as he spends his seed deep inside of him. A wave of pleasure robbing him of his senses, and all he could feel was a warm body beneath him.

•••

“Today is a fair in the town, are we going there?” Levi ran into the kitchen with a leaflet in his hand and shoved it in front of Eren's shape. How could a brunet say no to Levi's eyes that shone with excitement? 

“Of course, we will go.” Levi smiled broadly and threw himself around Eren's neck. 

“Go get dressed guys!” The boys ran into the room at a record speed, and Levi was disguised perhaps even faster. Eren understood Levi's enthusiasm, they hadn't been on a trip together since Levi had come to them. 

“I called Derek. He will be here in a minute.” He said with a smile when he came to Levi, but he just frowned at him. Eren's smile faded when he saw Levi holding a jacket in one hand and boxers in the other. The black-haired man threw a luxurious cloth on Eren's face and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Who is it and why do you have it in your jacket?” 

“Uh…um…I…I don't know who it is.” 

“Stop lying to me!” Eren decided to ignore Levi's death glare and quickly changed clothes. 

“That's nothing, honey.” 

“That is nothing? I have given you the best years of my life and helped you raise your brothers!” 

“Your exaggerating is unnecessary!” 

“Oh really? Just so you know, cheating is the most common cause of divorce!”

“What divorce? What are you talking about here?! And give me that jacket!” Levi tosses the jacket on Eren´s head. His face was red in anger. 

“Here's your fucking jacket! And I want a divorce!” 

“No way! Damn, where are my shoes?” Eren continued to ignore the smaller man, walked past him into the hall, and put on his shoes. 

“Do you love him?” Eren looked in the mirror, where he adjusted.

“So, fucking answer me! Do you love him?!” Eren turned sharply to the smaller man and looked into his eyes. 

“Yes, I love him! And you know what? I'm glad it happened because I was thinking of a way to tell you.” Eren went for the boxers, he felt bad by Levi's hurt look, but he must have to tell him the truth. Eren grabbed a piece of cloth and returned to Levi, who stood at the door like a statue. Eren turned a monogram to ravens gaze. 

“Do you see? L. A. It's you, Levi Ackerman, it's your boxers and we're not married! So it's out.” Eren relieved himself, took a deep breath, and felt all weight fall from his shoulders. 

“What's his name? Luke? Lukas? Leo?” Brunet sighed as Levi looked at him skeptically as he clutched a piece of cloth in his hand. Eren saw Levi's body twitch from anger and waited for what would come next. 

“Did you meet him in that factory? Is it your colleague or superior? How long have you slept with him?” Levi hissed and slapped Eren's cheek hard. Eren rested his palm on his cheek, which stung and hurt at the same time. He heard a rustle in his ear and saw stars for a moment, this hurt even more than the first time when Levi slap him. Who would have thought that such a little guy could have so much strength? Eren was sure there was a pressed hand on his cheek. 

“You're a disgusting bastard!” Levi's hand fired again, but this time brunet caught his wrist. 

“That would be enough! Guys, come here, we need to talk!” The boys ran into the hall as if on command. 

“I just told Levi the truth and I want you to confirm it!” The boys looked blankly at Eren then at Levi, but neither of them said anything. Eren ran out of patience, let go of Levi's wrist, and pointed to the brothers.

“So say something!” 

“And what should we say?” With a corner of his eye, Eren saw Levi cross his arms over his chest and gave Eren his skeptical look again. 

“Tell Levi that he is not my husband!” 

“But he is your husband and we love him!” 

“Stop fucking lying! You've never seen him before!” Eren was relieved when a car that belonged to his friend blew his horn outside. Derek will certainly confirm his words. Levi obviously had the same thoughts, because as soon as he heard the car park, he ran out of the house. Brunet watched as Levi disappeared into the yard, then turned angrily to the boys. 

“What do you think you're doing?” 

“After all, we won't let you ruin everything! We'll keep him.” 

“You can't keep him because he doesn't belong to you!”

“He didn't belong to you either, but you didn't mind!” 

“I had my reasons!” 

“We also have our reasons and we like him!” Eren couldn't stand it anymore and shouted at the whole house, he could probably be heard outside, but at that moment he didn't care. The blood boils in his veins at the thought that he was trying to tell Levi the truth, but his own brothers are sabotaging his efforts. 

“So do you like him? Do you like him so much, that you want to live with him rather than your own brother?!” 

“Yes!” The boys shouted in unison, and the brunet made a disgusted grimace. He didn't even bother to say anything, just waved his hand over them and ran outside. 

“See Levi, these are my boxers”. Eren couldn't believe his ears. Did Derek stand against him too? Brunet slipped between Derek and Levi to say something, but the raven's death glare silenced him. 

“Tch, you wouldn't fit in that.” 

“Well, you know, the point is that I wanted to lose weight because of my girlfriend, and they said on TV that if you buy smaller things, you'll lose weight faster. It's a psychological effect. And you know, even though I bought them secondhand, they cost an awful lot of money so I hid them in Eren's jacket. If my girlfriend found out how much it cost, she would kill me.” Eren laughed, this was the greatest absurdity he had ever heard. 

“Levi, you can´t believe it! It´s the biggest stupid thing I´ve ever heard.” Brunet stared in disbelief at Levi, who smiled. He was obviously very pleased with Derek's answer when he hugged Eren and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I'm sorry about that slap. Can we go to the fair now?”

•••

The fair in town was amazing, the boys had tried all the carousels, and Levi was willing to accompany them while Eren guarded the food. He looked at the boys swaying high above the ground and liked Levi's carefree laughter. Brunet's stomach tightened at the thought that Levi's parents had not seen their son for three months. Are they looking for Levi at all? If so, it was only a matter of time before they knocked on his door. Eren realized that he would probably end up in prison for his actions. 

“Have you seen us?” Levi's breathless voice broke his thoughts. 

“It was hard to overlook you and especially not to hear your scream and laugh.” Levi just laughed and grabbed Eren's hand and led them all to the photographer. Brunet didn't protest, while the teenagers muttered under their noses at how embarrassing it was. At first, the couple took a picture with the boys, but after a few photos, the boys disappeared again on the carousels.  
The couple looked at each other in love while a man photographed them, a gentle smile playing on their lips. Eren didn't even know how many photos they had, but he was sure they looked happy in each one. Eren placed his palms on Levi's cheek and pulled his face to his. 

“You know I love you, don't you?” Raven rolled his eyes. 

“Don't be so cheesy.” 

“I want you to stay with me forever.” Brunet finally pulled the smaller man into a kiss. Levi tasted like black tea, and Eren wanted to feel that taste in his mouth for a long time. After their long kiss he then discreetly put the photo into Levi's jacket pocket, as if he knew it would be their last time together. The way home was quiet, the raven was lying in Eren's arms and looking at his hands.

“Do you think I lost my hoop in the sea?” Eren took a deep breath but didn't answer, just kissed the man on the forehead. He was grateful when Levi didn't ask him why he didn't have one.


	8. Chapter 8 Levi POV

Levi was confused at first, when he saw a limousine in front of the house, from which an elegantly dressed man came out He felt as if he had seen the man, but he wasn’t sure where. He got out of the car and wanted to ask the stranger if he needed anything when he suddenly remembers it.

“Dad!” Levi runs to his father and happily hugged him. He turned to Eren, who also got out of the car too.

“Oh, I remembered! Eren, the doctor said I would remember suddenly, but I didn't believe him and then I came closer to my father and boom, I knew right away who I was! Yes, my name is Levi Ackerman. I am 25 years old and I am rich! Oh my God, I have a lot of money and a yacht!” Levi runs after brunet, wanting to hug him, but when he comes closer to him his body froze. The realization hit him like a punch in the stomach. Levi´s smile faded and sharp pain pierced his interior.

“Why? Why did you do that? Why did you lie to me?” Raven examined Eren´s face, biting his lip hard as he realized who the brunet was.

“You´re the carpenter who hates me and wanted revenge! How could you? I believed you, I did everything you wanted, I took care of you and the children and you just lied to me!” Levi´s eyes filled with tears, all Eren told him was a lie. The night they spend together when they make love was all a lie. Raven never felt such pain, looking at the carpenter with a hurt expression, while brunet was just silent. He didn’t even blink when Levi slapped him. He thought it would help him to get rid of the pain, but the relief didn’t come, mainly because the same pain was reflected in Eren´s eyes.

“How could you lie to me like this? How could you deceive me like this? You used me!” Levi was crying now, big tears rolling down his cheeks and he could barely catch his breath. But now anger and injustice mingled with his pain.

“So fucking say something!” Eren didn’t answer, just leaned over to take Levi in his arms and wipe away his tears, but the raven was too injured for that.

“Do not touch me!”He pushed the man away and walked over to his father. Levi´s insides shattered into small pieces, and he couldn’t stop his tears even as his dad wrapped his arms around his shoulders and led him to the limousine.

“Shall we call the police on him?”

“Please don't! It´s fine.” Levi got in the limousine without giving the man a single glance.

“We need to get you out of that awful dress.” The raven didn’t answer, just closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the pain. He didn’t see how brunet fell to his knees and cried after he left. 

•••

Levi would lie if he said he felt good leaving the town. He stood aboard the yacht, his yacht, in his tailor-made tuxedo and with champagne in his hand. He was no longer who he was before and felt he no longer belonged in this world. Tears welled in his eyes when he knew Eren was standing in the harbor, watching the recruiting yacht. He wondered if the brunet felt as empty as he did. The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not knowing if he was ready to forgive Eren, but he knew he was missing him. Levi returned to the common room to his parents and family doctor and placed the pristine champagne on the table. The trio talked without noticing the man´s presence. 

“Will he be one of us again?” His father asked the doctor affectedly and he shrugged.

“The memory has returned, he just has to get used to a rich life. He lived like a poor man for three months, remember that.”

“It´s disgusting to imagine how he must have suffered.” Levi rolled his eyes as his mother placed a hand on her forehead and the servant had to support her from falling. 

“I´m here so you don’t have to talk about me behind my back.”

“Oh Levi, come sit with us. James come here and help me!” Levi didn’t sit down, just watched in silence as the servant lifted his mother´s skirt so she could sit comfortably.

“Would you like a cigarette and champagne, sir?” Levi shook his head in disapproval.

“I do not drink or smoke.” There was silence in the room and his parents looked at him indignantly.

“Dear, you always smoked like the rest of us.”

“Mom, it was in past. I´m a new person now.”

“For example, I never wanted to smoke, I hate smoking, but you always forced me to do it!”

“Ah, stop being so neurotic, you´re giving our son a bad example! Did you stop the therapy again?”

“I hate it when you talk to me arrogantly.”

“Today is not about you, but about our son. You don’t know what the hell he experienced with that…poor man.” The woman twisted her nose in disgust. The raven clenched his fist, he was sick of his parents and he doubted they noticed that he had left the room. Levi´s footsteps led to the kitchen, where he drank beer with the servants. He was surprised at how well he felt with them. After the third beer, only Levi and James remained in the kitchen. 

“Not that you´ll lose anything again, sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you´re drunk, you are in the habit of losing things. Can I?” Levi nodded and James began to imitate him affectionately.

“James it looks like I lost my expensive watch somewhere between 64 and 68 streets. Find them!” Levi felt ashamed, his cheeks burnt when he realized that he was behaving like a total jerk.

“James, I was behaving terribly, how could you stand up to me? You have done so many things for me and I have not even thanked you for them. Please forgive me.” 

“It´s already happened, sir.”

“Everyone thinks I´m crazy. What do you think?”

“I think you had the privilege of seeing life from a completely different perspective. How you decide to use this information is up to you.”

“Thank you.” Levi smiled softly and returned to the cabin. His eyes immediately fell on the old clothes lying on the bed. He walked over to them and picked up his denim jacket. He smelled the denim. Its scent mixed with the raven and Eren. The black-haired man sighed, Eren missed him very much, but he couldn’t be so pathetic, right? He threw his jacket on the bed and some photos fell from the pocket on the floor. Levi knelt beside them and took them in his hand. He looked at each other a smile playing on his lips. In each photo, they looked so happy, in love, they look like a real family, and Levi wanted to return to those happy times with Eren and his brothers. 

Levi didn’t sleep that night, still looking at the photos over and over again, his feelings stirring as he decided what his next steps would be. Finally, he tossed the photos on the bed, dressed in his old clothes, and ran out of his cabin. His footsteps followed the captain, but he was surprised when his father stood at the helm and measured him with his gaze.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I want you to drop me off at the nearest port.”

“Tch, Levi don’t be silly, why you want to go back to that poor carpenter?”

“I have enough money.”

“And did you ever think he wanted you just for the money? Are you really that naïve? He lied to you and used you and you want to go back to him now?” Levi turned his back to his father, clenched his fists, and took a deep breath. His father was wrong, Eren would never want him just for the money. 

“You know what? They were supposed to keep you in that hospital´s psychiatric ward.” Levi turned to his father, the shock written on his face.

“You viper! Were you there and you didn’t admit to me?!”

“Are you surprised? I wanted to have peace from you and your eternal whining at least for a while! What do you think? How did I find you? I knew from day one that the carpenter had come for you, and when I decided that it was time to leave him, I came for you. You should be grateful to me!”

“From now on, you will have peace from me, when I bother you so much and I take my money with me too.” Levi picked up a pen and a piece of paper on which he wrote Eren´s address.

“You can send my things to this address and now drop me off at the nearest port!”

•••

Levi was brought to Eren´s house, it was before lunch and the children were to be home from school by the time Eren didn’t arrive until eight in the evening. Levi knocked on the door and smiled when he heard a loud thud. The door opened and all four teenagers lunged at him.

“You´re back!” Levi almost suffocated as the boys hugged him tightly.

“Of course, I can't leave four teenagers and one big child unattended after all.”

“Come in, I will make you some tea.” Levi was not surprised that there was the same mess in the house as when he first entered in a few months ago. The raven dusted the couch before sitting on it and twisted his nose. 

“For God´s sake, how long have I been gone? Three days? Why is there such a mess? Hey, brats! I want tea in a clean cup, if you give me a dirty one and I´ll kick your ass!”

“Don´t worry!” Ryan shouted from the kitchen, and the other three sat on the couch next to him.

“Thank God you´re here. Eren makes us some weird meals. There were shells in the potatoes and he put chips in the spaghetti!” Jacob grimaced in disgust.

“And when he comes home from work, he´s terribly annoying!”

“And I´m falling out of math again!”

“It´s not our good old Eren since you left.” Ryan placed a cup of tea in front of Levi, and the man took the cup in his hand to examine it with his gaze. Fortunately, it was clean.

“We have a lot of work to do, I hope you can help me.”

“Only if you promise us you´ll never go anywhere again”

“I promise.”

•••

Levi was lying in Eren´s bed, reading as he heard a car in the driveway. He closed the book and waited excitedly for Eren. He heard the front door open and the quiet footsteps leading to the kitchen. Levi smirked when he heard that brunet pull out a plate and load food. He could imagine Eren´s confused expression. The black-haired man waited until the brunet ate and dug deeper into his duvet as the brunet went to the bathroom. Patience was not exactly Levi´s strongest point, so he was relieved when he finally got out of the bathroom. He widened his eyes when he saw Eren lying naked next to him. 

“Since when do you sleep naked?” Eren gasped and almost fell out of the bed as Levi peered out from under the duvet.

“Levi?” Brunet sat up and looked at the smaller man in surprise. Levi just smiled and straddled him.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“No! I just thought I´d never see you again.” Eren looked stupidly at the black-haired man as if seeing a ghost.

“You´re a terrible idiot! Won´t you kiss me for a welcome?” Eren grabbed the smaller man by the hips and hugged him tightly. He buried his nose in Levi´s throat and inhaled. 

“I´m sorry I just can´t believe you´re here.” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren´s neck as the brunet´s one hand stroked Levi´s back and the other stayed into his hair.

“Levi.” The men looked into each other´s eyes and Eren finally kissed Levi´s lips. The men pressed even closer, and Eren slid his tongue into Levi´s mouth. Their kiss was long and passionate. As they pulled away from each other, their foreheads leaned against each other.

“Welcome home, my love.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane here we are at the end of this crossover. I hope you liked Overboard and I hope you had fun with it. :-) 
> 
> See you at the next story :-)


End file.
